


Fic ideas I wrote instead of sleeping

by Stupid_insomniac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_insomniac/pseuds/Stupid_insomniac
Summary: English isn't my first language, and I'm bad at writing sorry.Read if you want to, just know they are badly written.





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku gets a call in the middle of class and aizawa makes him put it on speaker, he does not know why hisasi Midoriya decided to call now after 11 years of silence or even how he got his number. But he has a bad feeling about this.


	2. bnha

OC/reader wakes oup I Izuku Midoriya's body at some pont before he gets one for all.


	3. Percy jackson

Percy doesn't really know why his dislexia doesn't really affect other languages, but hey he wasn't going to look a gift horse in The mouth.


End file.
